Pokken Tournament: The Second Fight
Pokken Tournament: The Second Fight is a fighting game for the Nintendo Switch and it is the sequel to Pokken Tournament. It was announced on E3 2017 and it is set for a release date of May the 11th 2018. Gameplay It is smaller to the first game but it added new mechanics and mode. The first mechanic that was revealed is a double battle mode where you chose two Pokemon in a team to take on another two pokemons. The Other Mechanic is items on the field. Some items heals your pokemon while some hit your opponents (Like the items on mystery Dungeon) The last mechanic added is classic mode where you play in a Pokemon Stadium game play. Support Pokemon Returns but it is a bit different. In the Last game you chose a group of two pokemon but you can't change them. Now it incruess to three but you can customise it without sticking to the same pokemon with each group. Development Pokken Tournament: The Second Fight was teased where a picture confirming Pikachu and Charizard fighting on a field. It was revealed at Nintendo's E3 2017 Direct Confirming the Double Battle and the Items. It also confirmed that Lucario, Sceptile, Mewtwo and Braixen returns and it confirmed four newcomers, they were Greninja, Hawlucha, Decidueye and Gallade. On September the 6th 2017 on a Nintendo Direct, It confirmed the return of Support Pokemon. It also confirmed the Return of Weavile and confirmed Zoroark and Swampert as newcomers. On October the 28th 2017, a year before the release, a Pokken Tournament: The Second Fight Direct was live and it revealed more Support Pokemon, A new Story Mode, the Classic Mode and seven Characters, There confirmed the return of Blaziken, Garchomp and Scizor and confirmed that Hitmonchan, Abomasnow, Tapu Koko and Bisharp are the newcomers in the game, the last thing they confirmed that the character roster will be a total of 75. On December the 1st 8 characters were leaked when a supposed four was set to be reveal on the 3rd. than on the 3rd it was official that 5 OUT OF 8 were revealed. Those 5 were Gengar, Machamp, Gardevoir, Darkrai and Heracross. On December 10th. The rest of the leak characters were finally revealed to be Sandslash, Darmanitan and Registeel. It also confirmed 8 more support pokemon. On December 24th to celebrate Christmas they reveal information about the game. They reveal that you can customise your pokemon as well as new clothes for your avatar. They also revealed Loudred, Salazzle, Lopunny, Marowak and Ivysaur as Playable Character. they also revealed 4 more supports. On February 20th 6 more pokemon was revealed. They were Incineroar, Sudowoodo, Chandelure, Wigglytuff, Ambipom and Crawdaunt. Than 3 weeks later, 6 more characters were revealed. They also were Dewott, Hakamo-o, Alakazam, Rhydon, Barbaracle and Genesect. On April 30th 20 more Support Pokemon was announced. It was also confirmed that another Pokken Direct direct is coming on May the 8th confirming that a total of 20 Characters will be announced. It was also announced that the date has been moved earlier to August the 2nd. 2 days before the roster, it was confirmed that the full roster will be announced and it will not be 75 characters in the roster. They did not say it's more or less. It was also confirmed that two pokemon from each type will be announced. They teased 4 pokemon from each type and it said that only two will come to battle. On May 8th The Pokken Direct started and the opening confirmed that Sivally will be playable and is said that he is important to the story. Than a trailer opened confirming the starting roster. With it are Buzzwole, Leavanny, Scrafty, Pangoro, Dragonite, Haxorus, Electivire, Ampharos, Granbull, Sylveon, Bewear, Breloom, Infernape, Heatmor, Farfetch'd, Xatu, Dusknoir, Golurk, Chesnaught, Roserade, Excadrill, Seismitoad, Beartic, Froslass, Ursaring, Miltank, Nidoking, Toxicroak, Necrozma, Medicham, Lycanroc, Kabutops, Kartana, Aggron, Keldeo and Golisopod. It was official that Pokken Tournament The Second Fight has the highest fighting game roster but it was also confirmed that 7 DLC packs is on the way. The big surprise is that the game's release date has changed again, but to May the 11th, 3 days after the direct Playable Characters Modes Classic Mode Single Battle Double Battle Survival Training Level Up Battle Bios Mini Games Recaption Pokken Tournament: The Second Fight reveal was positive with fans can't wait for what in store for the sequel and hope it gets thing right which what the first one did not, a fan respond that they did with the Double battle and the inclusion of Greninja and Hawlucha. Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokkén Games Category:Pokkén (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:2018